


James loves everything about Jack's face

by Ississ



Series: Love everything about you [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I've got 99 problems and more Sparrington fluff could solve them all, M/M, Written for Jamie, and even more fluff, and for Ri-Ri, sparrington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ississ/pseuds/Ississ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James loves everything about Jack's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James loves everything about Jack's face

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hello~   
> this was written for Jamie and ri-ri because lets face it, they deserve it and there is way to little Sparrington Fluff in the world.
> 
> English is not my first language and this fic is not beta'ed!
> 
> (This work is part of a series, called 'Love everything about you' It's James Norrington POV and this part is about Jack's face...)
> 
> Enjoy!

James liked Jack’s eyes.  
He liked how they could be so full with love, how they could smile ever brighter then the polestar or how they could turn cold.  
Jack his eyes, sometimes the only thing that he could use to read the pirate’s mood.   
they where dark especially with that line of coal around it and yet, they where bright at the same time, to James it was magic in its purest form. 

James also liked Jack’s lips.   
They were perfect, not too full just, perfect.   
Jack was also a good kisser but James wasn't really sure if that had anything to do with his lips.   
James was fascinated with the way they moved when Jack spoke, if he whispered sweet nothing in his ear they moved differently then when he spoke to his crew. He knew every move by heart. 

James had fallen in love with Jack’s voice.  
A voice of an angel, a voice which was able to intoxicate him within seconds, to get him ready to do the wildest things but also a voice which was able to calm a rebelling crowd down with only a couple of sentences.   
Well most of the time.  
Jack knew how to lie, and James knew this. But if he caught Jack on lying he had his ways of punishing the pirate. It mostly involved a smirk on his lips and a scream of pleasure from Jack. 

James loved Jack’s hair.   
He liked to run his fingers through it, to comb it and complain about the knots.  
James liked how when they were sleeping together Jack’s hair would tickle him softly, a constant reminder that the pirate was still at his side.   
Sometimes he played with the little beads.  
One single time he added his own bead, right next to the others. Jack has never taken it out.   
James adores Jack’s goatee and beard.  
He might complain about it occasionally but it’s a part of Jack, and let’s be honest.  
It’s fun to softly pull at the beard just to annoy Jack. 

James loves Jack’s face in general.   
It’s special, he has never seen beauty in any form like this.   
He loves how he could meet a thousand more men and woman but he would never find someone as special, as gorgeous, as Jack.   
And with that thought in mind he leans in and steals another kiss from his pirate lover.


End file.
